


One Minute and the Next

by TheKingandHisPrincess (HeyItsTasha)



Category: Bellarke-Fandon, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Injury, NO DEATH, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsTasha/pseuds/TheKingandHisPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute he was in her arms and the next he just wasn't.<br/>One minute they were running and the next they weren't.<br/>One minute she was there and the next she still was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One minute he was in her arms and the next he just wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> First Bellarke and First The 100 fanfic, be nice but also let me know if I can improve in anyway. Each chapter will be a different one shot but they will all be loosely related so enjoy.

I remember him falling, I remember the foot thuds getting closer as he struggled to his feet, I remember practically dragging him back to camp Jaha, I remember his groans of pain that were muffled into my jacket, I remember the arrow stuck deeply into his side, I remember falling down once we finally reached camp, I remember pulling him onto my lap and praying he wouldn't die, I remember my mom and Octavia rushing towards me and I remember him being carried away, looking like he was already dead.

One minute he was in my arms and the next he just wasn't.

We had gone out hunting, Bellamy and I, hoping to find a smaller animal that hadn't found shelter for the winter, anything that would give them a decent meal tonight, rather than the sparse amount of rations we had a camp. They hadn't had permission to go though and now I look back on it, I realize the Chancellor, my mother, had been right. She had stated a few days earlier as the cold began to hit and the grounders had began to randomly attack, that going out without a large group of people and without a member or the guard would be a death sentence and therefore had ban anyone to leave camp unauthorised.

But because we are, who we are, Bellamy and I went anyway, they left early as to make the most of all the sunlit hours and they had been stupid to think that today would be lucky for them, that the grounders wouldn't chose that day to attack. Luck had never been on our side and today was no exception, it got to around mid-day and they had found nothing that would be worth bringing back to camp when and arrow embedded itself into a tree trunk directly next to my head.

We ran then, knowing for sure we would be outnumbered, Bellamy would turn and shot every now and again just to try and slow them down, but they still pursued us, began surrounding us, and soon they had boxed us in.

It was only a matter of time before one of us was hit, even Bellamy knew that out running grounders was a difficult task and with just the two of them defending themselves it became even harder. When the arrow struck Bellamy in the side, he didn't cry out, he just clutched his side and blood began to seep out and carried on running. It was soon after though when he started to show signs of pain, letting out noises, slowing his running and then he just fell to the ground struggling to get to his feet once again.

I only stopped briefly to see that the arrow was deep into his side and he needed medical attention now, or he would bleed out. I helped him to his feet and practically dragged him along as I ran. I don't know how I did it, I just knew I wouldn't let this boy die.

As the camp came into my line of vision, it seemed the grounders had back off, knowing that gunmen that stood near the gate would shot if they got any closer, I believe that is the main reason I reached the camp without being hit myself, we were so closer when Bellamy feel that the grounders had already began to back off.

The guards quickly opened the gate once they saw us and the second I was through them I collapsed. I then pulled Bellamy onto my lap, pressing my hands against his wound, his blood covering my clothes. I knew the arrow needed to be removed but he needed to be somewhere sterilised for that, or else infection would be another thing to add to his injury. 

The guard must have gotten my mother because she rushed over after a minute or so of me arriving in camp. Octavia had followed my mother, her worry for Bellamy clear on her face, it only got worse as she laid eyes on him, a few tears streaming down her face, but she made no sound.

And then Bellamy was gone, no longer on her lap, begging carried to medical I assumed and I was left on the ground, praying to anyone or anything that he wouldn't die.

"He's a fighter Clarke, he won't die on us" Octavia had walked over to me and extended a hand to help me up. I accepted and turned to look at Octavia who had offered me a tight lipped smile.

"I wish we didn't have to be" I said as I looked over to the medical tent, cursing everyone that sent us to this place to die, and making us become warriors we shouldn't have to be.

***

"Clarke, he's awake" the gentle voice of my mother awoke me later that day after I had drifted to sleep at the table I had been sat at with Octavia and Raven.

I didn't say anything to my mother before rushing towards medical and barging through the door, like what must have resembled a crazy person, eyes searching the the the dark haired dark eyed boy I was looking for.

I found him, eyes closed face crumpled in ever so slight pain. His side was bared and I could see the bandage was seeping blood and would need changing. So before heading over I grabbed a new one and then walked towards where he lay.

"Hey" I said softly once I reached his bedside, taking a seat on the metal stool that stood next to the bed.

"Hey" he replied showing as little pain as possible as he turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry" I said before I could stop myself, knowing it wasn't my fault, but feeling like it was.

"I'm the one who suggested we sneak out hunting, Princess, you were just quick to agree" he said with a slight smile at the memory of their conversation, she was smiling too remembering it. Bellamy hadn't even finished his sentence when she said yes and practically jumped up from her chair at the table they were sat at.

"No doubt once I'm out of this bed, The Chancellor is going to have a few things to say to us, probably hound on about how your a bad influence and that it could have been me that was injured and how I'm still just a child" I spoke with a bit more anger than I had meant to causing Bellamy to give me a funny look.

"Clarke, you okay?" he asked sitting up a little causing more blood to seep through his bandage and also causing him to wince.

I didn't say anything, just walked over to him and pushed his shirt up a little before splashing some moonshine on my hands and then taking of his bandage. I cleaned his wound out before replacing the bandage and it was only then I finally spoke.

"I'm fine Bellamy it's just, we have lost so much, they sent us down here to die and instead we became warriors, fighters and sometimes I wish we never had to fight. My mom insists I'm still just a child but I'm not any more, none of us are, we've had to become things, things we shouldn't have had to in order to survive and yet we still keep losing people and I just-" I cut myself of, feeling a lump lodge itself at the back on my throat as I thought of Wells, Charlotte, The 47, Finn, not all of them dead but they are still not here or not the same. Even when we are not losing people to death we are losing them to madness and outside forces, and I wonder if it will ever really stop.

"Princess" was all Bellamy said but it seemed to cause me more pain.

"And then I nearly lost you Bellamy, it's like you were here alive one minute and the next you were being carried away looking already dead. I can't lose you" I said, letting my head fall gently onto his stomach and letting my eyes closed as he stroked my hair and told me that we may have lost but we have also found.


	2. One minute they were running and the next they weren't

Here they were, running again, an to be quite honest it felt a little like dejavou now.

They were always running, running from acid fog, running from the mountain men, running from a grounder chase, running from the rules, running from the truth, always running.

Bellamy had recovered from his arrow wound and the cold harsh winter weather had faded into nothing more than a numbing breeze. Looking back on it now, no one could fathom how they had survived that winter, but they had and the fact they were alive was the first good thing that had happened in a long time.

It was Octavia who had proposed this idea, the idea to leave camp and try and find access to Mt weather, a way in, even if they didn't save the 47 today, at least finding a way in meant they had a way _to_ save them. Because they would need saving, and soon or it would be too late.

Obviously no one predicted that today would be the day the mountain men set off the acid fog, no one had predicted that Bellamy and Clarke would become separated from the group and no one predicted that once the acid fog cleared, the mountain men would attack, and so no one predicted that they would capture Bellamy and Clarke.

Honestly, they had been so near to Mt. weather at the time of the attack, its a miracle they got away. They had ran and ran and ran for what seemed like hours, heading towards the bunker, but after falling over a twisted over grown tree root, Clarke had been unable to run any more, Bellamy hadn't stopped to think twice before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder heading in a different direction than the bunker.

He was heading towards the cave, he and Charlotte had hidden in during the first acid fog, he knew it was close and he also knew now he was carrying Clarke, there was no way they would make it to the bunker and he just hoped Octavia, Finn, Monroe and Murphy made it there.

Once reaching the caves Bellamy had practically falling into the entrance before picking himself up and heading towards the very back of the caves.

Clarke looked pale and in a lot of pain, he saw why when Bellamy looked at her ankle, swollen and purple and twisted in a way, ankles are not meant to twist. She was strong he knew that, but she seriously needed medical attention because Bellamy was pretty sure that ankle was broken, or at least sprained, something he knew Clarke would not be happy about.

"Clarke, hows your ankle?" Bellamy asked her after they had been sat there in silence for a few moment.

"Hurts, but I've dealt with a lot worse in my time down here" She replied, hoping to reassure him. She knew he had enough to worry about, like there friends in Mt weather, sure she was worried about them too but still she decided to deal with this one on her own.

"Well, your not walking back to camp, that's a dead cert" he said with a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

Bellamy could tell Clarke wasn't being honest about how much pain she was in but he let it slide, knowing there would be no point calling her out on it. She was trying to make sure he wasn't worrying about her but little did she know, he would always worry about her.

"It's going to be a few hours before the fog clears so, I guess we're going to have to just wait it out" They both knew that this was the mountain men's plan. Hit us with the acid fog, keep us down for a few hours and then by the time the fog had passed it would be getting dark meaning they couldn't start searching for a way into there mountain until tomorrow.

"It seems we are fighting a double war, one with the grounders and one with the mountain men. Honestly I wish the fighting would stop" Clarke knew it was wishful thinking but she couldn't help but say it anyway.

* * *

 

The fog had finally cleared and the sky was turning from blue to red as the sun set, and night began to appear. Clarke would have normally stood wistfully, admiring how beautiful it was, now she was standing there, looking as night approached wondering if they would make it back before dark.

Bellamy walked out of the cave at that moment, extending his arm towards Clarke. Once she had hobbled over to him, he put his arm around her waist before they began to make there way back to camp.

They had been walking for about half and hour, keeping a steady pace when they appeared. They were silent and stealthy and it wasn't until they were so close that escape was too difficult did Clarke and Bellamy realise the mountain men were after them.

They began to run, as fast as they could with Bellamy actually doing the running and Clarke, wishing she could run herself, feeling helpless in his arms. Bellamy was strong, and fast, but Clarke knew they wouldn't make it back, the mountain men had tranquillizer darts, and the second one of them hit Bellamy he was on the ground, Clarke going crashing down with him.

One minute they were running and the next they weren't.

The next thing they knew, they were in Mt Weathers quarantine ward, being thrown into one of the white rooms. Bellamy was still unconscious and Clarke to feel her head begin to spin from the hit she took to it when she crashed to the ground out of Bellamy's arms.

Honestly she had no idea what they were going to do to them, she had no idea what they had already done to the 47, honestly she didn't want to find out, she couldn't think about the torture they may or may not have endured, she had to believe they were okay, she had to believe they were still there to be saved.

Bellamy began to stir after what seemed like hours and Clarke was quick to rush to his side. He didn't look injured, just a little dazed and he opened his eyes and let them adjust.

"Where are we?" he asked looked over at Clarke as he began to sit up.

"Mount Weather's quarantine ward" she told him, and this caused Bellamy to jump to his feet, leaving Clarke kneeling next where he had lain just seconds ago.

"What?" Bellamy asked, hoping this was some loopy dream, knowing it wasn't.

Clarke was about to snap at him, feeling dizzy from being trapped, once again, in this white walled room, but she didn't have the chance, the door had swung open and two figures in blue contamination suits came into the room. Before either of them could even react to there presence, they were hit with yet more tranquillizer darts and then being dragged off once again.

* * *

 

When Bellamy regain consciousness, he saw that he was now in a solid concrete underground room.

He blinked to clear the haze from his mind, regaining his focus he saw the chains bound at his wrist, attaching him to the wall, keeping him from escaping. He then saw Clarke against the opposite wall, matching chains bound at her wrist. The only difference between the two was she was unconscious and looking a lot more bloody than she had the last time he's seen her.

"Ah, yes, myself and Clarke had never met face to face but I had a few bones to pick with her. Her escape could have possibly ruined everything" A man Bellamy had not noticed before spoke, standing in from of a door, that must have been the exit, in an almost relaxed way that made Bellamy's blood boil.

"You did that to her" He said the ice in his voice clear as day, no one hurt his friends, no one hurt his princess and got away with it.

Bellamy was unsure when she had become his princess but at this point he didn't care.

"Yes, it's not really my usual approach but she is just so mouthy and honestly just plan rude. My father offered them all a place here, a home and she shoved it back in his face. Plan ungrateful" Bellamy had no idea what this man was talking about but he wished for nothing more in that moment to be able to shut him mouth for him.

"What do you want from us" Bellamy asked not even sure why the mountain men had taken them.

"From you, not much and from her, well I want her bone marrow. All of it" the man said and Bellamy pulled on the chains as he tried to lunge at the man. 

"Now, there really no use doing that, those chains can restrain reapers" He said with a laugh.

"Why?" Bellamy asked suddenly, he could think of no reason this man would want Clarke bone marrow.

"Why. Well you wouldn't understand Bellamy and yes, I know who you are, Clarke was asking for you when she first woke up" he said at Bellamy's confused look before continuing "Ah yes anyway, why would I want Clarke's bone marrow, well it's simple really. As you have lived in space, your metabolism can fight of radiation poisoning among other things much better than ours, we go outside, we die or get intense maybe incurable radiation poisoning. Now we have found out that filtering your blood through our system could cure that, but it's not a long term solution, so we discovered that going to the source, bone marrow, would be. And as my father has forbidden that we use the 47 for this. So as Clarke is no longer one of them, we can use hers, which means we benefit as well as getting a bit of revenge" He finished his little speech and Bellamy was shocked as well as furious. 

"Why not use mine" Bellamy asked genuinely curious.

"Because I know you will suffer seeing her in pain and I also need someone to warn your people of what we are capable off" Before Bellamy could respond, Clarke let out a moan and her eyes flickered open.

"Bellamy, Bellamy" she looked around the room frantic, the fear in her eyes clear as day "Bellamy!" she spoke with such happiness in her voice as she laid eyes on him and he knew that it couldn't all be because he was alive. She didn't care for him that much.

"Clarke" he said back as she fell against the wall in exhaustion.

"Please, let him go, you don't" she paused to take a breath and steady her tone from pleading to her leaders tone "You don't really want him, you want me and you have me"

"If you think I'm going to leave you princess your ten tons of crazy" Bellamy said but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking, glaring, at the man by the door.

Bellamy brought his hands behind his back, while the man seemed to be occupied in a glaring match with Clarke, that way it would be less obvious as he tried to get free.

"Yes, but he cares for you Clarke and knowing your pain is making him suffer will bring you greater pain and that is my plan. To bring you masses of pain" The man said after a few moments and Bellamy say Clarke suck in a breath.

It was excruciatingly painful trying to pull his hands through the shackles around his wrists but honestly he's been through worse pain and he knew if he let anything happen to Clarke, the pain the would bring him, nothing would compare.

Suddenly one of his hand were free, he tried not to draw any attention to himself despite the immense pain he was feeling in his hand. Now one hand was free it was easier to slip his other hand through the second shackle.

Clarke was being realised from her bindings now and as she was dragged to her feat Bellamy could see that she was in so much pain, her ankle still messed up as well as other little smaller things, it was all getting to her.

* * *

 

It was all a blur really for Clarke, one minute she was chained up while the man who claimed to be Dante's son, taunted her and the next she had used the shackles that where no longer on her wrists to knock him out.

She fell instantly once the person who was keeping her up fell but she never hit the floor, she thought through the blur of exhaustion and pain she saw Bellamy's face, but she was too tired to question it.

They were running, she could tell by the sound of his feet on the floor, the repetitive quick, thud, thud, thud, as well as the way she was slightly bumping.

Here they were running again, but in Bellamy's arms, she felt safe, felt like everything would be okay, felt like they were going to escape, felt like for once there was nothing to be afraid of.

 

**_Authors Note:_ **

**_Cage is a massive dick and is evil in this one-shot. I actually kind of love/hate him in the tv show but I decided to make him a dick to suit the chapter._ **

 


	3. One minute she was there and the next she still was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one is a small one shot but I felt that reflecting the recent season two finale, that I should recall a few of the moments I believe Bellamy fell in love with Clarke.  
> The reason they only go up to what happened with Finn was because that's around the time this fic is set.  
> Enjoy :)b

_Clarke was looking at him, her eyes desperate pleading as her blood seeped over the table and onto the ground beneath her._

_They'd taken so much, in so little time. She was going to die._

_"Sa-ve your s-elf Bell. Ru-un" she ground out between her teeth. Not even attempting to struggle in the chains that held her down to the table._

_He didn't move, just stood motionless._

_"G-o" She tried again but still he couldn't move._

_"I Lo-ve yo-uu" she said before going limp and motionless._

_"Princess. Princess. CLARKE!" he finally somehow managed to find the strength to run to her side._

_He was shaking her begging her to wake up but he got no response. He cried out, cursing the man who did this, cursing god, and cursing earth in general, as tears ran down his face._

* * *

Bellamy awoke with a start as a large droplet of water splashed onto his face.

He looked around, blinking a few times before he remembered where he was. Looking around he saw Clarke still asleep exactly where she had been the night before. 

They'd stopped some time last. Not being able to continue as Bellamy began to tire from carrying Clarke and with an injured ankle Clarke couldn't hope of walking on her own. Bellamy must have fallen asleep watching her. He suddenly remembered the nightmare that had plagued him with fear and felt a shiver run down his spine

 _'But_ _Clarke was safe'_ He thought with a sigh as he watched her sleep a little. Completely oblivious to the rain falling down around her.

Bellamy knew he was an evil man for thinking such things when his friend were in danger. He worried deeply for them, he really did. He knew that while he and Clarke may have escaped whatever Cage had planned for them, there friends where still stuck there.

Even so he was happy that Clarke was still breathing. Everything would fall apart were it not for this amazing girl in front of him.

She was looking bruised and batter and probably in incredible amounts of pain considering she had a seriously fucked up ankle as well as a pretty messed up face.

How she looked didn't matter to him though. She could be covered in blood, her own or someone else's, bruised form head to toe or just looking a general mess from the conditions they live in and he would still look at her and see nothing but beauty.

Not just physical beauty either, also emotional beauty and the beauty of one's soul. She shone with something other worldly. Her raw determination to save there people, her natural ability to lead, and her all round forgiveness of those who need it, were just a few of the things that made her different. That made her special, that made her beautiful.

For so long, he thought that he could only care for his family, that he could only care about Octavia. But when Clarke came along all that changed. Even when he was suppose to hate her, he couldn't let her fall in that grounder trap, he had grabbed her almost instinctively and for some reason, he found himself not wanting to let go.

From then on, his feelings began to change. Ever so slightly at first. Little things she did made him hate her less and less until suddenly, he hated her no more.

He remembers her strength when ending atoms live. Stroking his hair, humming him a song, making sure he was not afraid. He remembers admiring her for being able to something for his former friend that he could not bring himself to do.

He remembers teaching her to shoot in the bunker and then not soon after trying to save him when he was attacked. He remembers her convincing him to stay, giving him forgiveness. Telling him they all needed him, telling him she needed him.

He remembers leading the 100 when it was just them, alone on the ground, by her side. Helping him make the decisions and guiding him down the right path until he soon began to see himself as a good man again. 

He remembers how his heart broke a little when the drop ship doors closed. Believing that he may never see her again. And he remembers just how much she refused to accept that and how he knew he was going to find his way back to her.

He remembers the feel of her in his arms as she hugged him tight, breathing him in, making sure he was real. He remembers doing the same thing. Unsure whether the girl in his arms was really there or if she was just a figment of his imagination.

He remembers watching her sleep by a camp fire much like this one. On there way to find Finn. Only to arrive to late. He remembers how much she wanted to shield her from his mad gaze as she told her he's found her.

He remembers all the little moments that caused him to fall in love with the girl who slept across from him. He's not even sure when he actually fell in love with her. But he did and whether or not she loves him back doesn't matter to him.

"Hey Princess, we should head out soon" he spoke, moving over to her to be able to shake her awake a little.

He reached towards her only to stop when she reached out a grabbed his wrist a smile gracing her face even as her eyes stayed closed.

"You know, watching someone sleep could almost be consider weird Bell" she said and he sighed and shock his head at her.

Even after everything she just  _had_ to be a smart mouth.

"Now, now princess. I'm well aware that you too have watched me sleep on occasion so let's keep this between us okay" he spoke with a light tone. Glad that Clarke was acting normal still even after everything. It gave him hope. Hope that they would all be okay someday. In fact Clarke's bright smile was what gave him hope and it always would.

"Hey Bell, we've been through so much shit as of late I feel like there will be no better time for me to do this, so don't freak out or anything" she spoke with a calm voice and before he could even question what she was talking about she's pulled him towards her and planted her lips on his.

It was a short sweet kiss, but it held so much meaning. Promises, unspoken words, apologies, love and so much more.

"I'm not sure when it happened but, well, I love you Bellamy Blake. It's okay if you don't feel the same way but, I felt I needed to tell you after all these near death experiences we keep running into" she spoke once she's pulled away and for a long moment he was stunned into silence.

"Your a strange one Princess. But for the record, I love you too" he said, pulling her close, feeling nothing but joy that this wonderful girl loved him too.

It never mattered to him though. Whether she loved him or not. As long as she is always by his side. That's all that mattered to him. As long as she was there one minute and still there the next. He couldn't ask for anything more.

"I'm glad" she said with a smile snuggled closer to him.

And even though he knew that this could not last. He knew that the world they lived in was one of survival, it always had been. Up on the Arc, down on earth. They had to do everything they could just to  _exist._ But right now he wanted to more than just exist. He wanted to love.

And so he and Clarke stayed like that until the sun began to rise, in each others arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I hope you've liked my weird fluffy but also not fluffy one shots and sorry if this last one went a little ott.  
> I get carried away with the Bellarke, you know.  
> Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading, although please do be nice to me.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are each mini one shots that all link and each one shot will either be first person or third depending on what I think will fit best, just a heads up. Thanks and enjoy


End file.
